


Aha ! :)x

by zayniekins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr AU, aka liam finds tumblr, and louis is the tumblr guru slash matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniekins/pseuds/zayniekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is new to Tumblr and a bit wary of it. Like, why would he ever need it? However, with the help of Louis, he learns how to use it and how fun it could potentially be. </p><p>Aka that tumblr AU where Liam gets a Tumblr because Louis urges him to. He gets a lot of messages, either anonymous or not. And he has a soft spot for the messages from this mysterious but nice anon who always signs off. Oh, and he's staying on Tumblr because of Louis, okay? Not because of that anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aha ! :)x

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me because this might get ugly. I also posted this on Tumblr which seems fitting, don't you think?
> 
> EDIT: I messed up really really bad. I am so so sorry. The prompt came from vastlyunknown (hrhpatroclus) and dramaa_llama on tumblr. I had no intention to steal the prompt or anything and I didn't know that it was in use. I just thought that I'd try to write it. I am terribly sorry. Forgive me.

_Okay, okay, email._  l-i-a-m-x-9-3-@-g-m-a-i-l-.-c-o-m

_Now for my password. b-a-t-m-a-n-r-u-l-e-s_

Entering his email address and password very carefully, Liam logged onto Tumblr with as much speed as a snail. It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t so experienced on Tumblr. He had just been introduced to it by Louis a week ago. Apparently, Louis thought that it was rather offensive that Liam did not have a Tumblr account (’All my mates have them Liam, all except  ** _you_**!’) and so on one fine afternoon, Louis opened the site and  ~~demanded~~  suggested that Liam should make an account.

Whatever Louis wanted, Louis would get. 

Although he had no need for the site, Liam made an account anyway to appease Louis and get the lad off his back. His username url thing was _fakeliampayne_ which Louis thought was rather boring because it didn’t have a ring to it in his opinion but Louis let Liam choose whatever he wanted because it was his account and didn’t have to be as cool as Louis’ account. 

Then, Louis spent the next few hours teaching Liam the basics of using Tumblr. Liam was taught on how to reblog (’ _press the button that looks like the recycle icon_ ’), like posts, unlike posts, add comments, ask anons, follow people (’ _me first, Liam, me first_ ), block people, message people, make new posts, edit his tumblog, add cool themes, make a bio (’ _it has to have an **it**  factor, Liam! Yours is too boring_’), add a profile pic (’ _really, that one? Pic a more recent one, will you? How about we take a selfie right now and use that_ ’) and other stuff. 

There were so many things that Liam had to remember and he got quite dizzy just from the thought of it. His initial follower count was 10, all of them people from Louis’ followers list that decided to follow him after Louis posted that Liam was his best mate and made an account. He recognized some of them though. 

 _irishpride_  was Niall, one of his and Louis’ best mates. He was a ball of sunshine that one. Liam wasn’t as close to him as he was to Louis though. 

 _iworkinabakery_ was Harry, Louis’ boyfriend. He threw wicked parties and was very down to Earth. 

 _sassmasterfromdoncaster_  was Louis. Liam would recognize that username anywhere. 

Louis had left him once he figured that Liam would be able to stand on his own two feet so Liam decided to browse Tumblr and see what it offered. He searched up DC superheroes because Liam was a huge nerd like that and he found a couple of posts and artwork that he liked and reblogged. Other than that, he also followed a few Marvel fan accounts (that was hard work because Liam kept accidentally hitting the wrong buttons and whatnot).

That was as far as he let himself go for the first time using his Tumblr account. 

Now was the second time that Liam finally found some free time to go online. Looking at his account settings, Liam realized that he had gained even more followers and being the nice person he was, he followed them back even if he didn’t know who they were. Soon, his dash was full of stuff that they had reblogged and posted, most of it coming from Louis.

Liam spotted a post that Louis tagged him in,

 _sassmasterfromdoncaster_  : my bro  _fakeliampayne_ is such amassive geek!

followed by a photo of Liam last week from when they went to the library because Louis had to do a bit of research and dragged Liam along so Liam decided to read all of the comics they had there. 

Liam’s cheeks reddened because in his opinion, he did not look his best in that photo. Liam reblogged it and added a ‘Louis would you please not embarrass me’. The amount of notes on the post was horrifying and Liam knew it was because Louis was ‘tumblr famous’ as he so eloquently put it so people paid attention to what Louis posted. 

He scrolled down some more and saw more Marvel and DC artworks, reblogging that instantly and praising the artists. Liam was kind like that. When he looked at his inbox, he realized that he had a couple of asks by anonymous people. 

There were a few anons that were very nice and showered Liam with compliments that made Liam feel all warm and fluttery on the inside. For example,

Anon #1: Omg liam you look so cute in that pic!!! 

Liam blushed even though the anon couldn’t possibly see it. It was a very nice anon and he replied with a short ‘thank you’.

There were also a few not-so-nice anons that sent him rather rude messages.

Anon #2: wow u r so fat dude stop like ewww i wuld be embarased by u

Liam decided to ignore those, thinking that he shouldn’t make a big deal out of hate. Everyone got hate so it wasn’t new to Liam. But it did baffle Liam that there would be people in the world that took pleasure in taking out joy from other people’s lives. He didn’t get why people were so jealous over one another though. 

Another thing that baffled Liam was the fact that people even sent him anonymous messages. Like, why couldn’t they just sign into their accounts. Maybe they didn’t have accounts but if they did, why not use the accounts. Were they afraid of Liam? It’s not like Liam was a mean person, why should they fear him?

Liam looked at his profile pic, the selfie that he and Louis took. They were both smiling in that pic and Liam didn’t look terrifying at all. He then took a look at his description on his blog, _I like DC and Marvel. Yes I am a huge geek or nerd or whatever. follow if you want but consider yourself warned_. He didn’t sound too serious, did he?

Ah well, he’ll make a new bio later on. 

Looking back at the rest of the anons, Liam found one that caught his eye.

Anon : what superheroes do you like? -aha! :)x

That made Liam grin and he immediately answered,  _Batman, the avengers, spiderman, there’s a lot mate._

A few moments later, another message came in.

Anon: Cool, We have almost the same faves. Why’d you pick them? -aha! :)x

Liam answered back with a long ass reply on how every character was special in their own way and how they related to him in life. He dearly hoped that the anon would not rate him off as weird after that.

Liam waited for another message from the same anon. He waited and waited but a new message from  _aha! :)x_  never came. Maybe he scared the anon off.

 _Way to go Liam_ , he scolded himself and decided to log off because his mood was ruined.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Liam opened Tumblr with the hope that maybe, just maybe the anon had come back. He wasn’t disappointed. 

Anon: ah sorry for the late reply mate. got caught up in sumthing. glad that u know ur superheroes and im very imprssed with it - aha! :)x

Liam smiled so broadly that his cheeks could split into two. He typed back,  _well mr. im very impressed, why don’t u come off anon so we can talk proper, yeah?_

The anon sent him a new message almost instantly, as if he had been waiting for Liam to reply. 

Anon: Nah ‘m a little shy around people, especially cool ones like you -aha! :)x

Liam bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a dreamy sigh. This anon flattered him so much. He said that he was too shy around cool people like Liam? Liam is cool? Liam couldn’t believe that someone thought he was cool. Now Liam felt a bit shy and nervous. He desperately wanted the guy to come off anon but he didn’t want to pressure him and scare him away. It might even be that the guy doesn’t have an account. So, Liam decided that he would settle with the way they were now.

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later, Louis had tagged Liam in what was called a ‘transformation challenge’. Apparently, what you had to do was post some of your baby photos, your childhood photos and a photo of you now. Louis had been tagged by Harry and did as told, posting a few cute photos of his childhood and one of him now with his middle finger pointed at the camera in an attempt to regain his manliness. He also inserted a caption of ‘don’t call me cute or I’ll castrate ya’ and tagged Liam to do the challenge. As if Louis knew that Liam was reading his post, a text popped up in his phone. 

Tommo : You better do it mate or I’ll burn all your comics starting from batman. Love, Lou.

Liam had nothing against the challenge or the fact that it promoted body positivity and self love. It’s just that the anon from way back that hated him kind of bothered him and he didn’t want to bother anyone in that way again. But then, he figured that he loved his comics more than that anon so he decided to do the challenge anyway. 

Digging through his old photos, Liam found a few decent photos of when he was little and posted them with one of his proudest selfies. He tagged Louis so that the lad would see and captioned that anyone who wanted to do the challenge was allowed to do it. 

Louis later reblogged the post and added,  _aw my baby Lima bean grew up. I am so proud, harreh bring me a box of tissues. I’m starting to sweat through my eyes._

After Louis reblogged it, that post exploded on the internet. His notes were climbing (almost one thousand now- scratch that, it already surpassed that one), the statistics growing higher and higher. Not only that, his follower count was growing too and so did his messages. Half were anonymous and half were not. 

A lot of them were praising his growth, saying that puberty had hit him well. Some of them were crude-r than the others and it made him blush reading them. Some of the messages, mostly anon, were filled with hate but Liam chose to ignore them again. He searched through his messages and finally found the one that he was looking for.

Anon: How can you be so cute and so hot at the same time like seriously? It’s not fair for the rest of the world babe -aha! :)x

Liam grinned and he started to feel things because in his mind, that anon fancied him though it might not be true and he was just complimenting Liam but whatever. Liam messaged him back with a ‘thank you’. He scrolled through his messages and found that most of the people that followed him had done so because he was hot.

Liam didn’t mind that as long as they weren’t annoyed by his geeky side. 

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a month and a half since Liam had gotten a Tumblr. His followers count was still climbing due to that one particular post. Liam didn’t really care, as long as his anon was still there. 

Speaking of the anon, Liam and the anon continuously messages back and forth, discussing a lot of things. However, Liam still didn’t know his name and was too shy to ask in case the anon felt uncomfortable. After typing back a response to the anon’s message of how DC and Marvel should just make a crossover and give the fans what they wanted, Louis sent him a link to something.

 _sassmasterfromdoncaster_ : thought you’d like to look at this (x) ;)

That winky face raised a lot of red flags in Liam’s head but he clicked the link nonetheless. 

And now, Liam was gobsmacked. Seriously, he was. The set of photos he was looking at had to come from the hottest man he had ever seen. No, not hottest, the most beautiful. That man was a cute kid but when he got older, hot damn. Liam was lovestruck. 

It was just four photos but they made him feel things. A lot of things. Things that involved butterflies and such. And the number of notes though, this man was popular and Liam’s hand immediately pressed the follow button. 

_Hang on._

A certain something caught Liam’s eye. That caption. 

_thanks for tagging me Nialler aha! :) xx_

It seemed familiar enough. Could it be? Liam’s jaw dropped as the thought came into his head. Could it possibly be  _his_  anon? If it was, his anon didn’t tell him that he was a model. Well, maybe he wasn’t one but that wasn’t the point.

The question was, why did his anon shy away from him when he himself looked like someone out of a Vogue magazine?

Liam was beginning to hyperventilate. What should he do? Should he try to contact the anon? Well, what should he say? Should he appear on anon too or just contact him through his blog ( _niazkilam_ , what a unique name)? What if it wasn’t even his anon? Then he would be making a big fool out of himself.

The lad might have started to bite his nails had a text from Louis not come in. 

Tommo: You up for Haz’s party tonite?

To get his mind off of things, Liam agreed and logged off the website. He got ready for the party, doing all sorts of things as long as he didn’t think about the anon and the hot model person. It worked, well kind of. After making sure he looked decent, Liam set off to Harry and Louis’ apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

The party was in full swing when Liam arrived. A lot of people were already there and Liam pretended that he was fashionable late. The music was very loud and Liam could feel that they were going to get in trouble for that. He didn’t spot Louis or Harry around unfortunately. He did, however, see Niall at one corner with a few girls hanging around him. Niall raised his beer bottle as a greeting to Liam and Liam nodded back at him. The Irish lad turned back to his girls after that.

Dismissed, Liam carefully maneuvered through the crowd to go to the kitchen where the drinks were. After taking one and making sure it hadn’t been spiked, Liam turned around and bumped into someone. Luckily, the grip he had on his drink was tight and it didn’t spill. 

“Ah, sorry,” Liam apologized, checking himself for any stains before looking at the person in front of him. His jaw dropped. 

It was him!

It was the model guy from Tumblr!

The other lad seemed to have the same revelation. 

“Liam?” he asked and Liam bathed in the way his voice sounded like angels singing from the heavens above.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Liam responded. Suddenly, his hand came up and he poked the other guy in the cheek. The other lad was quite taken aback and Liam was too. He felt his cheeks start to heat up. 

“Sorry, wanted to see if you were real,” Liam muttered meekly. The other lad merely laughed and Liam almost melted again. 

“Definitely, I am not real,” he joked, easing the awkwardness and Liam laughed with him. 

“I can’t believe I’m meeting you in person,” Liam said, awed. The other lad shrugged. 

“There’s nothing special about me,” he said, humbly. “But on the other hand, you are one cool lad to be around.”

And it clicked in Liam’s brain that it was true, his anon and the model were the same person. This was him!

“Now that I’ve met you in person,” Liam said, letting him know that he had connected the dots. “Will you finally tell me who you are?”

The other lad stuck a hand out, “I’m Zayn.”

Liam shook his hand and smiled warmly, “And I’m Liam.” Zayn chuckled because he already knew who Liam was, given the fact that Louis kept throwing his name here and there on Tumblr.

“And together you are Ziam. “ Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Louis appeared suddenly with Harry by his side and Niall on the other. “It seems like you two have finally met.”

Liam flushed, “Yeah, it would seem like it.”

“But then, you forgot that they message each other ever day,” Niall intervened. “One message more lovey dovey than the other.”

Both Liam and Zayn flushed with embarrassment. Why did they have mutual friends? 

“Let’s stop poking fun at them, lads,” Harry, ever the savior, interrupted, giving them a kind smile. 

Louis smirked mischievously, “Never, Haz. This is gold, absolutely gold.”

Harry rolled his eyes and dragged Louis away, “Come on, Louis.” Niall soon followed after them, not before saying, “No funny business, you two and use protection.”

Yeah, their friends sure liked to embarrassed them. 

Liam didn’t know if Zayn was attracted to him because he sure as hell was attracted to Zayn. 

However, he soon found out at the end of the party when Zayn gave him a small peck on the lips and in Liam’s opinion, Zayn tasted a bit like promises and fun times. 

Maybe Liam did need a Tumblr after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone still alive? What a trainwreck that fic was, eh? If anyone has any thoughts, I am all for it. So comment and give a kudos below :)


End file.
